(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a touch screen panel and a touch position detecting method using the touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel including a wave guide and a touch position detecting method using the touch screen panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device for inputting a user's command by recognizing a position a touch thereon by the user. The touch screen panel is typically provided on a front side of a display device to identify a position which is touched by a hand or an object to determine an input signal. The touch screen panel may be implemented in various types, e.g., a resistive type, a capacitive type, an infrared type or an ultrasonic type, for example.
The resistive touch screen panel typically includes upper and lower electrodes formed of a conductive film spaced at a distance from each other using a spacer, and allows the spaced electrodes to contact each other by a touch of a user to sense a position that is touched by the user by measuring resistance caused by the contact.
The capacitive touch screen panel may sense a change of electrostatic capacity formed between an electrode and a conductive object such as a finger of a user.
In general, the resistive touch screen panel and the capacitive touch screen panel are widely used.
However, recently, the size of a display device has become very large, and it may be difficult to apply a resistive touch screen panel and a capacitive touch screen panel to the very large-sized display device. Further, the resistive touch sensor panel and the capacitive touch sensor panel includes fine electrode patterns, and difficulty in process and possibility of defect occurrence may be increased when the fine electrode patterns are formed on a large area.
In the meantime, an infrared touch sensor panel using an infrared sensor and an ultrasonic wave touch sensor panel using an ultrasonic wave sensor may not detect multi-touches. To detect multi-touches, an increased number of sensors may be used, and the manufacturing cost of touch screen panels may be thereby increased.